Taking Chances
by Miss Elisabeth3
Summary: After an incident near the library in their sixth year, Lily Evans and James Potter have become friends. James finally has a chance of winning Lily's heart. But will she give him the chance? Or will she let someone else get the chance?
1. Chapter 1 All Tangled Up

_**Disclaimer**__: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Series and its characters. The only thing I own is this plot and the characters I created. _

_Miss Elisabeth3__ proudly presents…_

**Taking Chances**

**Chapter 1: All Tangled Up**

Lily's POV

I was walking down the hallways of Hogwarts, holding out my wand, which was levitating about fifty books around me. It was just about sunset and I was helping the teachers by returning their books they had used to the library. It was a very peaceful walk up until I reached the huge oak doors that led to the library.

Three people emerged from the shadows by the door. Two were like big gorillas, the other, a skinny, greasy git.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the goody-two-shoes Mudblood." One of the gorillas sneered.

"Filthy Mudblood doesn't even deserve that wand she's holding, we ought to teach her a lesson." The other gorilla drawled.

"Avery. Nott. Snape." I glared at the gorillas in turn before glaring at the git behind them. The same git who used to be my best friend but now is a traitor and enemy. "Nice to see you too. But I can't stay long, I'm a little busy now." I glanced at the books I was levitating behind me.

"We won't keep you long then." Avery sneered. He flicked his wand and suddenly, my shoelaces grew in length and wrapped around me. They were wounding itself around my legs and bound my arms together. I toppled down and was hit with the fifty books I was levitating. Ouch! That'll leave bruises in the morning.

Nott was raising his wand, he was about to shoot a hex at me when…

"STUPIFY!"

Nott falls to the ground frozen. "What the hell?" Avery yells.

I turn my head to see…

"Don't ever call her a Mudblood." James Potter hissed. He was standing a few feet behind me with his wand raised and his eyes blazing with rage. I've never seen an angry Potter, a scary sight indeed.

"Well if it isn't Potty. Came here to save your filthy Mudblood girlfriend? Oh wait! She hates you!" Avery taunted. "Well-"

He was cut off and fell with a thud. Potter had stupified him before he could utter another syllable. He looked a Snape.

"What's the point in saving her? She hates you! You're just a-" Snape began. But then he too fell to the ground stupified.

I looked at Potter in shock. James Christopher Potter, that arrogant toe rag, who thinks he's all that and pranks people for no reason, not to mention asks me out many annoying times, just saved me. I mean, he would have done that to anyone, I'm sure. He's done that loads of times, I've it seen myself. But why _is_ he doing this?

"You alright Evans?" Potter said as he approached me. He kneeled down and started untying me.

"What? Oh, yeah. Thanks." I said as I got up, finally freed from my shoelaces. Well did that sound weird.

I watched in silence as he shrunk my shoelaces to their regular size. He charmed all of the books to float to the library. I watched the books go in one by one in silence.

"Well, your shoelaces are back to normal. I'll go to Dumbledore and report what happened here. I'll see you later Evans." Potter said. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I ran to catch up with him; he took long strides since he was a bit tall.

He spun around to look at me, "What's up, Evans?"

"Thanks James for helping me out." I gave him a quick hug. I smiled at his shocked face.

"You," he slightly stuttered. "You just called me James and hugged me!"

I just grinned at him. "I'll see you around James!" I started to walk away from him.

"Hey Lily! Wanna go out with me?" He yelled across the hallway.

I turned around and smiled and called out, "Not this time, James." His face fell so I quickly added, "How about friends for now?"

He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling and said, "Sure, friends for now. But I assure you, you'll say yes to me soon."

I smiled back at him and laughed, "Maybe. See you later, James."

As I turned the corner, I saw him talking to someone I couldn't see, he looked very happy.

James' POV

"I can't believe it! Lily Evans just called me James, hugged me, and asked if we should just be friends for now!" I said excitedly. I knew I had the biggest grin on my face.

"She didn't even insult me or physically hurt me or anything when I asked her out. She just simply declined and asked if we could be friends!" I said as I watched her red hair disappear around the corner. "For now!" I added. That means maybe we could be more than friends.

"I'm shocked myself mate. She didn't explode on you like she did when you helped her last year." Sirius Black said. He appeared out of nowhere with my other friend Peter Pettigrew. He tossed me my invisibility cloak.

"I'm shocked myself Padfoot. But this is the happiest I've been," I whooped.

"Even happier than last Christmas when you got the new Silver Arrow 2000?"

"Yeah." I couldn't stop grinning; this was a big improvement with my relationship with Lily.

"Wormtail? What's the matter mate?" I looked at my short friend. His mouth was hanging open and was frozen in shocked.

"Prongs, I think he's in shocked. He hasn't moved or said anything since Evans hugged you," Sirius prodded Peter who squirmed.

"The world's ending!" Peter squeaked.

"Why you say that, Wormy?" Sirius chuckled.

"Evans would never do any of that," He sputtered.

"You know, he does have a point. Evans would never do that. Did you Confund her or something, Prongsie?"

"I'd never do that to her!" I exclaimed.

It was true; I'd never do that to Lily Evans. Sure I'd prank her but I would never hex, not even Confund her!

"Come on, Moony's waiting. We have to get to him before the moon's up," Sirius said. He grabbed my Invisibility Cloak and threw it over the three of us. We instantly became invisible and headed out to the grounds.

One thought rang in my head as I transformed into a stag, _I might have a chance with Lily Evans!_

**Lily's POV**

I looked out the window of the Gryffindor Tower and looked down to the grounds. I saw a magnificent stag appear out of nowhere with two canine likes creatures and what appeared to be a rat. Seeing them frolic, yes frolic, around under the full moon made me think of James. Oh wow, did I really think that?

Well, James and I are now friends. James… he's a good friend to everyone (except to the Slytherins, but they aren't a nice bunch anyways). He's helpful and has a good sense of humor. He makes everyone laugh and his pranks (the ones that don't hurt people) are quite genius. Oh gosh, am I really thinking about—no. I am not.

But after the incident by the library… _Maybe I should give him a chance…_

**An Author's Note—July 14, 2010**

_**Dear Reader,**_

_**As some of you might have noticed, this first chapter sounds a bit familiar. Well, if you have read my one-shot, **__**All Tangled Up**__**, you would have realized that I have used the one-shot as the first chapter of this story.**_

_**Anyways…**_

_**I absolutely, positively love getting positive reviews. Reviews make me smile (: However, I must add that this is my first story I have written and posted on FanFiction. So please, do not send any hateful reviews. Though it is fine if you send me any corrections in my grammar. I really don't mind. I enjoy reading feedback from other readers. Thank you for reading and please review. **_

_**With Lot's of Love and Laughter,**_

_**~Elisabeth**_

_**P.S. I forgot to include my friend Missy. She let me use her ideas and stories. She's the best and my twin sister! Not really… We're not even sisters! We're just really close best friends.**_

_**P.P.S. Thanks **__to jusTaSunshiNeygIrl__**, **__OliveTreeHugger__**, **__.Alice__** and **__Rachel-Not__** for reviewing the One-shot, All Tangled Up. (the first three are the reason why I'm continuing the one-shot) So thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast With My Friends

_**Disclaimer**__: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Series and its characters. The only thing I own is this plot and the characters I created. _

_Now, on with the show…_

**Chapter 2: Breakfast With My Friends**

I rolled over in my bed to look at my alarm clock, which read 8:00. What? I jumped out of bed and noticed an empty dormitory. Oh, I have _great_ friends. Wait till I get my hands on them. Good thing it was a Sunday. Wait, today's Sunday? Easter Break begins tomorrow.

Then for some reason, all of yesterday's events happened to come at me all at once. _I'm on first name basis with James Potter._ Breakfast should be interesting considering all of Hogwarts expects me and James to always be at odd ends with each other and a last name basis. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of everyone's face (I also didn't tell my friends yet). I quickly brushed my teeth and changed out of my pajamas and ran out the door.

I approached the Grand Staircase and eyed its many steps; there is no way I am walking down that. But then I caught the delicious smell of the Sunday brunch as the huge oak doors of the Great Hall opened to let another student go through.

Oh screw the steps! I whipped out my wand and transformed the stairs into a slide. What? I've wanted to go on a slide for a while and I won't get in trouble… okay, I would. But that's only _if_ I _get caught._ Oh wow, I'm thinking like a Marauder, look at what being friends with James is doing to me…

I pushed open the oak doors, which hid the Great Hall. With the doors opened, I stepped inside, noticing that all eyes in Hogwarts (staff, students, and ghost alike) were on me. I scanned the Gryffindor table and noticed that none of my friends saved any spots for me. I narrowed my eyes at their guilty faces. I'll deal with them later. Right now, I have to find a spot to sit in seeing as no one will stop looking at me until then. Creepers.

There were a couple seats opened next to a couple of third years, and some with the first years, but I'm a sixth year. That would be a bit awkward. I felt myself become a bit nervous as I stood there like an idiot with no place to sit and with everyone looking at me. I glared at my friends. This is public humiliation.

"Hey Lily!" A voice called out to me, all eyes turned towards its source. "I saved you a seat." James Potter called out.

Everyone in the Great Hall froze in shock at two things: one, James called me by my first name. Two, he saved me a seat.

Well, they are going to die in shock with what I'm about to do. They expect me to yell at him and say no. However, seeing as I'm now his friend, it's going to be the opposite.

"Thanks James," I called out to him as I walked towards him. I heard several people spew, forks clatter to the ground, and several, "You owe me 10 galleons."

I sat next to James and smiled, "Thanks for saving me a seat."

"No problems, I'm just glad we're friends."

I grabbed some eggs and greeted the rest of the group which included: Sirius Black, James' partner-in-crime and the most sought-after guy in Hogwarts (James being the second); Peter Pettigrew, he wasn't as smart or brave as the others but still was friendly (sort of a creeper, but still nice); and Remus Lupin, the only Marauder I ever tolerated before now.

"Hi Lily," Peter squeaked.

"Hey Lily Flower," Sirius grinned. "Nice of you to join us." Sirius called everyone by his or her surnames or nicknames. He only called them by their first names when he was serious, which was rare. Usually I'd be hexing him for calling me that, but seeing as I was friends with his best friend…

"Hello Lily, finish your charms essay yet?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," I grabbed some bacon. "Thanks for letting me borrow your notes." I noticed everyone was still watching me and turned to James, "Um James, everyone is staring at us and it's starting to get to me."

"It's creeping me out too, but don't worry, Lily." He turned to Sirius who grinned.

I watched as Sirius stood in his seat and shouted, "Oi, I get the fact you're all shocked that Lily and James are sitting next to each other without bickering, but can you please stop staring at them and eat your damn food?"

He looked around the hall. Then with a friendlier voice he announced, "I'd also like to clear up any soon to be rumors as I am their spokesperson. They are in fact friends; they are not together, yet. They will be soon but our dear Lily Flower is too stubborn to realize that. But I assure you they will be soon together. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your Sunday."

I sat there stunned as Sirius leaped down his seat and continued shoving food into his mouth. Next to me James chuckled, "Since when did I make you our spokesperson?"

At the same time I yelled at Sirius saying, "I am not stubborn, Sirius Black!"

Remus snorted into his pumpkin juice and Peter choked on his cereal. Sirius swallowed his food and replied, "You didn't make me spokesperson, Prongs. I made myself the spokesperson of the Marauders. So ha!" He stuck his tongue and James before turning to me. "And you Lily Flower, are as stubborn as your hair is red."

"He's right Lils," James nudged me.

I stabbed my eggs violently in silence. They were sort of correct, but it's not like I was going to tell them. Peter was about to tell me off for killing my eggs, however, a piece of toast hit my eye.

"Lily," a blonde haired girl called to me. I glared at my friend Mary McDonalds. Her bright blue eyes looked at me innocently as if she didn't throw a piece of bread at me.

"What do you want, Mary?" I called out to her. "Can't you see I'm trying to murder my breakfast her?" I motioned to the mess of eggs and bacon on my plate.

"You're friends with James now? We are _so _discussing this after the meal is done." Oh, so now they remember me.

I spoke my exact thoughts and added, "Later." I turned back to my breakfast which all of it was gone. I looked over at the Marauders, Sirius and James had bits of bacon and eggs in their hair and face. Peter's hair was dripping with pumpkin juice and Remus had Peter's cereal bowl as a hat.

I raised my eyebrow, "Do I want to know?"

They looked at each other, then back at me. "No," they all said at once. I couldn't help myself, but I started to laugh. Soon, all the Marauders joined me and we were all dying from laughter.

It soon stopped when my stomach rumbled. "Well then," I looked at my empty plate. "Seeing as you guys played with my food, I guess I could take this," I grabbed James' half eaten piece of toast and a muffin from Remus' plate (I couldn't grab from the others since Peter's cereal was on Remus head and Sirius ate everything). "I'll see you guys later. Oh, and thanks for saving me a seat James." I got up and walked down the table towards my friends, chewing on James' toast. Mmm… it was lightly buttered.

I poked Mary in the back and pulled her to her feet, Mary grabbed my friend Alice Bennett, a tall girl with black hair and round brown eyes (she's a bit of a klutz, but she's excellent at Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts).

"Hey Lily," Alice exclaimed. "So how's breakfast with the Marauders?"

"And what's with you and James?" Mary added.

I looked around at the people eavesdropping and merely said, "Let's go for a walk around the lake," I dragged them towards the oak doors. "Oh and thanks for saving me a seat."

"We didn't want to wake you up," Alice explained as we walked towards the lake.

"And now we're away from those prats in the Great Hall," Mary turned to face me. "You and James, what happened with you two?"

And let the interrogation/torture begin…

**An Author's Note—July 14, 2010**

_**Dear reader,**_

_** How's everyone's summer going? The second chapter is now finished. Two updates in one day! I'm quite pleased with myself. What do you think? Bad? Okay? Good? Please review and if I have any mistakes in story, grammar or anything character related, please tell me via review or Private Message. **_

_**Anyways, you guys are awesome and bunch of thanks to all of you. Will try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**With Lot's of Love and Laughter,**_

_**~Elisabeth**_


End file.
